


Leashed

by ljmaystrader



Series: Bound/Unbound [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljmaystrader/pseuds/ljmaystrader
Summary: Rain and Ember get a night to themselves and choose to spend it doing sexy things.(Work is from Ember's first person point of view.)





	Leashed

The water ghoul tied the blindfold tightly over my eyes and ran his fingers beneath the knot in case he had accidentally caught any of my hair in it.

“Are you comfortable, love?”

“Yes,” I breathed.

“Ah ah ah, love,” he grabbed my jaw roughly and jerked my head back. I yelped in response. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Sir,” I groaned. Behind me, Rain moaned softly as he loosened the grip on me. He trailed his claw down over my neck and licked a stripe back up to my ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. He released it with a small wet pop. 

“And what is our safe word tonight going to be, love?”

“P-pearls.”

The ghoul chuckled darkly. “Are you really that worked up already that you can barely get your words out?” He nipped at my ear again before he moved from what I could only assume was a crouched position from behind me. My cock twitched in anticipation beneath the confines of my boxers. I could hear him shuffling about the room and opening this drawer and that, but I couldn’t possibly guess at what he was looking for. I didn’t want to ask and chance breaking the scene he went to so much trouble to set up. But for fucks sake, he could have at least taken the time to prepare his toys.

He must have finally found what it was he was looking for because I heard his soft footsteps coming closer. 

“I’m sorry pet,” he cooed as he brushed his hand over my hair. “I couldn’t quite decide what I was in the mood for tonight.”

“You didn’t think about that before we started?” I wondered aloud in what I thought was softly enough to myself that he wouldn’t hear.

He threaded his fingers through my hair, taking a fistful and tilting my head back sharply. I hissed through my gritted teeth. He knew I was tender headed, and he was taking full advantage of that fact. “Hm? Did you say something?”

“No. No, Sir,” I moaned as he tugged just a bit more.

“That’s what I thought,” he crouched in front of me and flicked his forked tongue over my lower lip. He released my hair and moved his hand back over my jaw and tilted my head to the side exposing my neck. I swallowed hard. I warned him not to leave marks, but it seemed as if he was not of a mind to listen to my request as he dragged his sharp teeth across my pulse point. It wasn’t enough to break the skin, but I knew what would be coming next. Almost as if on cue he bit down hard over the sensitive skin. He alternated between sucking a bruise onto my skin and licking where he was biting down. I squeezed my eyes shut and gasped.

“Y-you’re going to leave- ah!” my words died in my throat as he clenched his jaws fully across my neck, in a display of dominance. A shiver ran down my body as I tried to still myself beneath his teeth. I took a deep breath, then another. Rain knew that I was trying my best and fighting my own fiery nature to keep still for him. I had even convinced him not to tie my hands behind my back this time!

He retracted his teeth from my neck and replaced them with his clawed hand. “Your job, pet, is to be quiet. Do I need to remind you how to do that?” he squeezed firmly. I shook my head no. “Good,” he let go a little forcefully and I swayed, but remained on my knees for him. I groaned at the loss. He was fiddling with something again. I heard a jingling of something metal, a clink, and then I felt a cool something slide around my neck. It smelled familiar, and in my lusty haze, it finally occurred to me he was putting a collar on me. 

He fastened it and pulled my hair out from underneath it to where I could feel the cool leather all the way around. Rain then ran a finger around underneath it to make sure it wasn’t too tight. Feeling sure of its fit, he slid his finger from underneath the collar and tugged forward. Did this fuck literally just attach a leash to it? He tugged again, more insistently. I started to get up to follow in the direction he was pulling me.

Immediately he kicked the back of my knee causing me to drop back to the floor. “You aren’t doing a good job of impressing me tonight, pet,” Rain yanked hard on the leash and I fell forwards onto my hands, grunting at the impact. I hated to be on my hands and knees crawling. All too often I found myself doing so because I was the smallest of the bunch and could get into tight spaces to get to things. Now, the water ghoul was just having fun at my expense. “When I pull, you follow, yes? Now, let’s try this again.”

He tugged once more on my leash. I wasn’t prepared for the force he used and the leather collar dug into flesh at the nape of my neck. I got the picture though of what was expected of me at this point and began to crawl in whatever direction he pulled. I feel like we went around in a large circle just for his amusement. He stopped moving and I bumped into his leg headfirst. I tilted my head up to where I assumed his face would be. The taller ghoul pulled upwards on my collar until I was sitting back on my haunches.

He leaned down and stroked my jawline delicately with a claw before tracing my lower lip. “Open,” he commanded. I obeyed. Rain pushed a cool finger into my mouth and rubbed gentle circles onto my tongue. I felt my leash go slack and heard the tell-tale rustling of pants being undone. My heart leapt in my chest. “If you manage to do a good job, pet, you might even be rewarded this time.”

I curled my tongue around his finger and suckled it before taking it a bit farther into my mouth. Rain stroked himself a few times with the hand not currently invading my mouth. His cock was long and slender, with the most beautifully flared head which was presently dripping with desire. What he lacked in girth he more than made up for in length, not to mention his purely damnable stamina. The ghoul was highly sought after by the sisters and brothers of the church, but I was lucky enough to have caught his attention. He allowed me a few more moments of building anticipation before he slid his finger out of my mouth. I whimpered and obediently kept my lips parted for him.

He slid the tip of his dick across my lips, enjoying the look of his pre-cum making them glisten in the light, before inching it slowly into my awaiting mouth. It was warm and salty and I dove right onto him not bothering to take my time with him. I had enough of his games and I couldn’t stop myself from attempting to take his full length into the back of my throat. I no longer had a gag reflex with this man’s dick for the number of times he thrust himself into my fucking esophagus. 

Rain groaned and hunched over me, instantly locking his fingers into my hair to hold onto something. He may have held the leash, but I was always in control of this dick. Panting already, he straightened himself as I set my hands onto his toned thighs, clawing at the fabric of his pants. I set a relentless pace as I sucked his cock. A mix of drool and his juices leaked from my mouth and dribbled down my chin and onto my chest. I pulled back to take a breath and lick my lips. They were becoming swollen already. I need to slow down, I know. I wanted to make him last as long as humanly possible, but what was the point of that? I wanted him to remember what my fucking throat felt like even in his death.

I licked my lips once more, relishing the taste of him on me and moved forward to receive him again, missed my mark and nuzzled his thigh to try to cover my mishap. He took this opportunity to pull my head back roughly by my hair and crash his lips to mine. 

The kiss was sloppy and wet and hurried. He lapped his tongue over my lips savouring any taste he found. Rain took my lower lip in his and bit down on it, groaning in his building excitement. I moaned as he let it slip from between his teeth and hurriedly met his mouth again. Our tongues battled and I nicked mine against his sharp fang. I yelped and pulled back as the blood began to pour. I tried to close my mouth to swallow it down but Rain snatched my jaw and brought his mouth back to mine, eagerly flicking his tongue over my own. He moaned and released me.

“Fuck,” he panted. His hot breath brushed against my skin. I didn’t realize how hard I had been fisting his pants in my hands. I must have been white knuckling them at least, my fingers were hurting a bit and I could tell there were small punctures in the fabric. Rain took a step back and staggered his feet to get a better stance. I relaxed my hands to where they were just resting against his beautifully muscled thighs. He palmed his dick and stroked himself before tilting my face back towards his crotch. “Open your goddamn mouth,” he breathed. 

I happily obliged and stuck my tongue out to receive him like unholy communion. He tapped his cock against my tongue a couple of times and I let him take the reins to use me as he saw fit. I could feel the drool slide from the corner of my mouth and I tried to lick it but he took that opportunity to shove his entire length back into my mouth and down my throat. Unexpectedly I choked a bit as he began to thrust his hips at a grueling pace. It caught me off guard but for a moment and I hastily adjusted to his brutal face fucking. 

“Oh, fucking-!” he gripped a fistful of hair and pulled my face to where my nose was pressed against the soft curly hairs of his groin, forcing me to take every inch he had to give. He held me there for a moment as he tried to catch his breath. I moved my right hand up and cupped his balls. His breath hitched in his throat and I squeezed. I tried to inch my way back from off of him, but he held me firmly in place. His cock twitched and flared in my throat, and I was starting to choke. I coughed, or at least made a sad attempt, and ended up gagging. I was worrying about being able to breathe at this point. I tugged his balls lightly, whimpering best I could. He was still in control of me, but he knew my tells.

“You will breathe when I fucking let you, ghoul!” he snarled and snapped his hips against me and went back to his relentless and ruthless claiming of my mouth. I sucked in breaths as quick gasps as often as I could between thrusts. My mind swirled and my cock twitched, all but forgotten in its clothed confines. With the other hand that wasn’t currently gripping his sack, I moved my clawed hand upwards to his hip and dipped my fingers into the waistband. 

Groaning around the cock filling my mouth, I slid my hand down over his hip, taking his slacks with it. I wondered how far I could get before he noticed. Rain, on the other hand was more perceptive than I gave the water ghoul credit for. He latched a hold of my wrist rather painfully and twisted it away from his body. He slowed his thrusts to a more manageable pace and my lungs were grateful. 

Rain released his deathgrip on my hair and instead relaxed his claws to scratch the top of my scalp. I moaned at the change of pace. He smirked and slid the majority of his great length from my mouth to where just the tip remained. I had his silent permission to resume my ministrations at my own rate now, though he kept his other hand an iron vice around my wrist. 

My knees were aching and I would have loved for them to be resting on something more forgiving than the old rug on his hardwood floor. They would be bruised for sure in the morning, but for now, this was my place: on my knees, blindfolded, collared and leashed to Rain, and taking his dick as he saw fit. 

I slid my hand from his balls up to wrap my long fingers around the base of the other ghoul’s cock. I licked over the slit and felt the shudder go through his body. I knew he was sensitive, and I slowly licked circles around just the very tip. His fingers faltered in their raking over my head and he once again laced his fingers through my hair. 

He was salty and also covered in a bit of my blood from where I sliced open my tongue on his razor sharp fang. I didn’t care. The sting of the wound made it all the better for me. “Rain…” I murmured his name lovingly onto his cock. I whined at my own growing need. 

“Yes, pet?” he moaned, dragging his claws over my scalp once more.

“Please…” I whimpered, alternating between licking and kissing his cock. I wanted to be pleased as well. I was beginning to lose myself in lust and aching desire. My breaths came out in huffs against his slick member. I didn’t care how sloppy I was being now, he could always wash his damn clothes. I murmured again, “Please, Rain,” taking his cock into my mouth fully this time. I bobbed my head back and forth over his length. He eased his grip on my offending wrist finally and I slipped it out from his fingers. I gripped his hip now, and began sliding my hand up and down the flesh I wasn’t taking in my mouth.

My chest and stomach was absolutely coated in a mix of my saliva, Rain’s juices, and a streak or two of my blood. I could only imagine that his black slacks were about the same. Above me, Rain ‘s breath came out in heavy pants and I desperately wanted to feel his lips pressed against mine as I lay underneath him and his dick buried deep in my ass. I groaned around his cock at the thought, the vibrations causing him to grunt and snap his hips against my face. He hit the back of my throat and I tried my best to swallow around him. He must have enjoyed the feeling of my throat closing around his girth because he repeated the motion a few times. The tiny noises of desire that escaped from my throat fueled his pleasure. 

He dug his fingers back onto my skull and began to fuck my face once more. I tried desperately to keep up with his movements, but I was beginning to lose control of myself. My claws gripped his hips and thighs, trying to find purchase anywhere they would stick. I was at his mercy again and the surge of lust shot through my gut like molten fire. I whimpered as my hips bucked at nothing, praying I would be able to cum as well tonight. 

Primal, guttural moans of pure carnal lust fell from Rain’s lips as he approached his climax. He had his own tells that I was very familiar with, myself. His thrusts stuttered in rhythm, but it was the way he would mumble long strings of curses as if repeating some demonic mantra to the Olde One Himself, thanking Him for the orgasm he was about to receive. He was hunched over me, practically slamming my face into his fucking hip bones. My eyes rolled back in my skull, I stuck my tongue out the best I could in attempt to take his hot dick even farther down my throat. I was running out of air, he wouldn’t ease up to let me breathe, and my mind swirled with the lack of oxygen. If I were to die, I would die choking on Rain’s cock.

“FUCK!” he roared and pushed himself as deep as possible into my all too eager throat. He had thrown his head back and leaned farther away from me, making any attempt to push himself even farther into my mouth. His fingers were like a vice, claws digging into my scalp to keep me completely under his control. He had reached his precipice and came practically straight down into my goddamn stomach. It’s what it felt like, anyway. The first few jets of his seed spilled down my throat, but he decided that wasn’t what he wanted and a split second later, I felt him release my head from his palms and thick ropes of cum splattered onto my tongue and across my nose and cheek. I panted and lapped his cum from my lips and wherever my tongue could reach. I was too afraid to let go of his thighs in case I lost my balance.

He stroked himself til he was completely and utterly spent. “Oh fucking sweet Satan…” he gasped and leaned forward until his head was leaning against mine. Our horns clicked together as he nuzzled my tousled hair. “Ember…” he breathed. “My beautiful and wonderful and adoring pet,” he murmured, pressing delicate kisses into my forehead. He released his softening cock and wrapped his hands and arms adoringly around my neck and shoulders. He was kneeling now as he hugged me tightly to his warm body. I slid my unsteady hands up his sides and gripped the back of his black dress shirt. He was drenched in sweat.

I was aroused to the point it was damn near painful, but also confused as to the water ghouls gentle and appreciative display. It wasn’t like him to break the scene like this. I pushed this thought back into the trenches of my mind as the lust won out. I tilted my head to his ear and licked it before biting his lobe.

“What about my reward, Rainy?” I huskily whispered. I felt the shudder streak through the ghoul in my arms. The night was far from over, and it was now my turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my. Perhaps Ember will get his reward. What do you think it will be?
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, all rights and copyrights belong to Ghost, TF, and associates. I make no profit from this.)


End file.
